theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fast And The Muddiest
My third fanfic! Lana Loud was watching tv in the living room when she saw this commercial. "Do you love mud?" the commercial guy questioned. "Yeah." Lana answered. "Do you love racing?" the guy questioned. "Yeah." Lana answered. "Do you love mud racing?!" the guy questioned. "I've never entered a mud race before but yeah!" Lana replied. "Then come on down to Royal Wood's Mud Racing Event this Saturday!" the commercial guy announced. "This is a kid's competition! Kids from ages 5-17 can enter as long as you have some kind of vehicle, but also remember to have a partner to accompany you on this race. The winner will receive a trophy designed by Flip's Food and Fuel company. The large trophy was filled with neopolitan ice cream. That's when Flip appeared on screen. "It's not only a trophy, but it's also a sundae cup." "That's right, folks." the commercial guy announced. "So come down to Royal Wood's Mud Race this Saturday! For the love of mud, racing, trophies, and ice cream! Remember to get permission from your parents or any legal guardian." The commercial ended and Lana was now eager to enter the race. "Aw, man. I gotta enter that race with Lola." Lola exclaimed, happily. "She has a princess car. She's just gotta enter with me." We cut to Lola and Lana's room with Lana having a rather disappointed look on her face. "What do you mean you don't want to enter?" Lana asked Lola. "Mud races are so not my thing. Plus, I don't want to get mud on my beautiful car." "Come on, Lola. Think of all the ice cream we can have in that trophy." Lana acknowledged. "Do you really wanna pass this oppurtunity?" Lola thought for a moment. "You're just lucky I like ice cream." "So you'll enter with me?" Lana asked. "Sure. But on one condition." Lola replied. "What?" We then cut to Lola placing bubble wrap around her car. "There. Now it's under protection." Lola explained. "Ok, great!" Lana commented. "Now I'll go tell Mom and Dad about the race. Now that Lola was satisfied, they could both enter the race. Luckily for Lana, Mr. and Mrs. Loud allowed the young girls to participate in the event. The next day was Saturday and the Loud family headed to Royal Wood's Mud Racing event. Leni had designed racing outfits for the twins. They finally arrived and saw the all the other competitors at the mud track. They Loud family came here a couple minutes early. "Wow. You guys got some competition here." Lincoln commented. Lana just scoffed. "Yeah. But's there's nothing our car can't handle." "I even came up with our team name." Lola announced. "The Princess Punks!" "I never agreed to that name." Lana protested. "You will if you want to enter this race with me." Lola retorted. "Fine." Lana muttered. "Well, good luck, girls." Mr. Loud encouraged them. The "Princess Punks" went over to the other teammates and witnessed their vehicles. One was called the Es-Cart-Go, which was in the form of a snail. Another was a truck with flashing lights. The last competitor had a mini motorcycle with spikes. "Man, I wish our car looked as awesome as theirs." Lana complained, feeling jealous. "What is that?" a girl from the motorcycle team asked. She was referring to the twin's vehicle that was covered in bubble wrap. "Does your car have a fever or is it just really ugly?" The other competitors snickered at that question. Lola glared at the girl. I'll make you ugly!" she retorted, raising her fist in the air as she was about to punch the motorcyclist, but Lana pulled her back. "Lola, stop!" Lana warned. "It was your idea to put bubble wrap on our car in the first place!" "Ugh, whatever. I just wanna get this stupid race over with!" Lola replied, angrily. The twins ignored the the girl and head back to their car, only to find out that the bubble wrap was torn off by another competitor from the snail cart. "Ooh, nice car." he complimented. "Hey! Give me that!" Lola yelled, snatching the bubble wrap from him. "Sorry, but the rules of the race state that you must reveal your vehicles." the boy explained. "Dang it!" Lola snapped, throwing the bubble wrap on the ground and stomping on it. Just then, a photographer approached to the racers. "Hey, all you racers! Before the race begins, I want to take pictures of all of you for our Royal Woods Mud Racing event. We do this for every event. So if you guys could stand next to your cars, that would be great!" The competitors were excited for this and Lana dragged Lola to their car. The photographer took pictures off all the kids. When he took the twin's picture, Lana smiled proudly but Lola didn't smile at all. She was worried about her car's condition. Soon, the race was about to begin. The Loud family watched from their seats with the audience. They cheered for twins, but Lincoln noticed that Lola didn't look too happy. "Is Lola ok?" he wondered in his head. Lana got in the car and waited for Lola. "Come on, Lola! The race is about to start!" Lana called. "Uh, I just remembered. I gotta go to a beauty pageant today." Lola lied. "No you don't." Lana responded. "Oh, that's right. Then I have to prepare for my next beauty pageant next week." Lola lied again. "It's really important that I master the fancy walk." She started doing her "fancy walk." "Stop making excuses, Lola!" Lana retorted. "I know the real reason why you don't wanna race." "Ok, fine! I don't want to get my car dirty!" Lola confessed. "Only filthy slobs like you play in the mud. Now we're outta here!" Lola got in her car and prepared to drive off. Lana glared at her. She was fed up with Lola and her perfectionist ways. She grabbed Lola's arm with a firm grip. "I didn't come all the way here just so you could chicken out!" Lana replied in anger. "If you were really a true sister, you would enter this race with me!" Lola struggled to get out of Lana's grip, but then she stopped and sighed. She wanted to win another trophy to add to the family awards, but not like this. She realized she had no other choice. "You're right." Lola responded, defeatedly."As much as I really hate mud, I still wanna win that prize with you." "Then let's go mud racin' together!" Lana cheered. "And after the race, we can clean your car." Lola was touched by her sister's offer to help clean her car. The host finally appeared next to the racers with a megaphone. "Alright racers, it's time for one of the most epic events in Royal Woods! Mud Racing!" he announced. The audience cheered loudly. "Today we've got the Es-Kart-Go team, the Fiery Truckers, the Princess Punks, and last our recurring racers, the Motorspikclists. Now remember, the most important thing to do is to have fun!" the host announced. "Yeah, yeah, get on with it already!" yelled the girl motorcyclist. "Ok! Ready? Go!" He announced, giving them the signal. The racers were off. Lola and Lana had souped up their car and now they had good acceleration. Pink glitter was coming out of the engine. Suddenly, the Es-Kart-Go passed them. "You know, it's ironic how we designed our race kart to look like a snail." said one of the Es-Kart-Go teammates. Then the twin's rode off a ramp and landed in front of the snail kart. "Whoo! That was awesome!" Lola cheered. The fiery truckers came by and flashed their toy sirens. They flew off a ramp and were about to land in front of the blonde twins, but Lola speed up her vehicle and more glittered erupted out from the back of her car. The glitter was slighty fogging up the other team's perspective. "Glitter, huh?" said one of the truckers. "Clever." The twins came across other obstacles including tires, wooden walls, and more mud but got pass all of them. Lola seemed to be having a good time. They were now headed towards the finish line with the motorspikclists right behind them. "This is it! We're gonna win!" Lana cried, excitedly. "Oh no! Looks like we're not gonna win this time!" the boy warned his teammate. But the girl looked confident. "Oh yeah we will!" she exclaimed, pulling out a spiky ball. "They don't call us the motorspikclists for nothing." She threw the pointy ball at Lola and Lana's car. Just when the girls were about to cross the finish line, the felt their car slowing down. The ball had popped the car tires. "Are you SERIOUS?!" Lana yelled. Lola saw the tire was popped and that's when the motorcycle team passed them and won the race. "We have our first place winners, the motorspiklists!" the host announced. The twin's were still able to come in second place. "Next we have our second place winners, the Princess Punks!" the host announced. "Aw man, we didn't win!" Lana commented, sadly. But suprising, Lola was still smiling. "That race was amazing! I've never felt so thrilled in my life." Lana looked at her confused. "Wait, you're not upset?" "Nope. The important thing is we both had fun! I don't even care that I got my car dirty! I guess mud races aren't so bad after all. Lana smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." The twin's hugged each other and the fiery truckers came in third place, making the Es-Kart-Go team come in last place. The winning team got their trophy and look really pleased with themselves. After the event, the twin's met up with their family. "I'm sorry you guys lost!" Lincoln said, feeling bad for them. "What happened out there anyway?" "We got a flat tire." Lana answered. "There was a spiky ball in the road, I guess. "Spiky ball?" Lincoln repeated. "You don't think this something to do with those motorcyclists, do you?" Lana thought for a moment, and realized Lincoln had a good point. "You're right. Their motorcycle was full of spikes." Suddenly, the two motorcycle kids came by with the host. "Hey Princess Punks, I think this belongs to you." the boy from the team replied, handing the twins their trophy. "We cheated. You guys should have won in the first place." "So you caused my sisters to lose?" Lincoln replied, as he, Lana, and Lola glared at them. "But it was her idea!" the boy replied, pointing at the girl. The girl looked very guilty. "Ok! I admit it! It was my idea! I only enter these things to win the prizes. We've never lost a mud racing competition until now." The host glared at them. "Well, we should have a conversation about this with your parents." the host scolded the young racers. "Now go." The two cheaters leave, looking ashamed. The host turned to the twins. "I saw the whole thing on a close up video. You two are the real first place winners." The twins were really glad to hear that. "Thanks mister." Mrs. Loud thanked the host. Now the family walked towards Vanzilla. The princess car was in the truck, but it was still dirty. "I'm glad we won." Lola commented. "Me too." Lana agreed. "Now we should enter this more often." Lola suggested. "I mean, we are the Princess Punks." "I still never agreed to that name." Lana muttered, as the two twins went inside the van. Now that that they both experienced their first mud race, they were eager to enter another one for the love of mud, racing, trophies, and ice cream. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud